Her Greatest Joy
by DiehardJavaJunkie14
Summary: Mia reflects on the lives of two important citizens of Stars Hollow. JavaJunkie undertones.


**A/N: A response to gilmorefanforever's "minor characters" challenge. It's in Mia's POV. Keep in mind that this is S2 Mia, not the Mia they tried to pass off as "Mia". Anyway, feedback is always appreciated! Thank you!**

Mia always considered herself a strong maternal figure. Caring but strict, loving but rational, and sweet but honest. Even upon meeting someone for the first time, her protective, nurturing personality was unleashed instantly. Some people complimented her smile, her enthusiasm, her business knowledge, or her involvement with her small town. But her mothers' instinct was the aspect of her personality that she was most proud of.

Being a mother, being a person sensitive to others' needs, had brought her some of the happiest moments in her life. She often questioned her role, fearing the idea of stepping on other people's toes, but as she stood in the town square, looking at the familiar faces, she knew she had done just fine.

She remembered meeting Amy's little boy for the first time. Instantly, she was attached. He was a beautiful baby, a quiet baby, and a joy to Mia's best friend.

Mia watched him grow up to be an active and happy little boy. He was on the Stars Hollow little league team, an intelligent and eloquent little second grader. Mia loved watching him enjoy being a little kid, until she got the tearful phone call from William. Her instinct took over and she tried the best she could to serve as a stand-in mother figure to her friend's little boy after his mother's untimely passing.

Watching as he stepped up at such a young age to help his little sister and his father adjust to life without Amy was so hard on Mia. As busy as she was, she always tried to stop by, hoping that her presence would relieve some stress that was becoming a major part of their lives. But she knew there wasn't much she could do. The little boy she adored so much had to become a man so prematurely, so quickly.

But still, he quietly made his mark on the world. She fondly looked back on his success as a high school athlete, remembering sitting in the stands during his no hitter and hugging him as he made his way out of the ballpark. She got teary eyed thinking about her presence at his high school graduation, sitting next to William with a proud smile on her face. She tried her best to help him cope when William passed away, but she knew that it was a battle that he would have to face himself.

He turned his dad's hardware store into a diner, and she stopped in every morning for breakfast and coffee. A pack of wild horses wouldn't keep her from going by at least once a week. While her money was never accepted, despite her stubborn attempts to slip the dollar bills in the register when he wasn't looking, she hoped that her presence was enough to make him realize that he was a member of her family, a huge part of her life. He was all grown up, her son was all grown up, and suddenly she didn't feel needed anymore.

Until she emerged from the kitchen of the Independence inn one day, and the motherly personality emerged again. A teenager with pleading blue eyes stood in the lobby, not afraid to sacrifice her pride for her little girl. Mia looked at the sleeping baby, a spitting image of her mother, and knew she could help. It was something she felt compelled, obligated, to do for this little girl and her mom.

She welcomed the spunky brunette with open arms, giving her a place to stay and a job. Never had Mia seen such a hard worker, and her dedication to her daughter reminded her a lot of Amy. Soon, Mia's hardest working maid was making her way up. First, she was head maid. Then she became a permanent fixture at the front desk, with her warm smile and sweet sense of humor.

The guests complimented Mia's staff, but no other staff member received more praise than the girl who became like Mia's daughter.

When she asked Mia for a place to get a good cup of coffee, Mia wholeheartedly recommended Amy's son's diner. And suddenly, the girl couldn't stop talking about him. Mia saw something in her eyes, and in his as well, and she knew that they were made for each other. She knew it would be a good match, realizing what good people they both were, and how much they meant to her personally.

Soon, all of the girl's hard work paid off, and she was promoted to general manager in Mia's absence. The trip to California was hard, but just like she had done for Amy's son, she needed to let go sometime. She'd heard nothing but good reports from Stars Hollow. The inn was thriving, the diner was doing better than it ever had, and the little girl who had become like a granddaughter to Mia was growing up to be an intelligent and kind young woman. But Mia knew that at some point, there would be a reason to head back to Stars Hollow.

Mia knew that someday she'd be sitting here. She just had no idea it would have taken so long! Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore were finally, finally getting married. And she was bursting with pride. She pulled out a tiny pack of tissues from her purse, as she knew she'd be needing them.

As Luke took his place under the chuppah, and found Mia in the crowd of smiling faces, Mia couldn't help but smile. She hadn't seen him this happy since before Amy passed. She turned to look behind her, and the blushing bride happened to be gazing in her general direction. Lorelai gave a small wave, and Mia returned the gesture, blowing a kiss in Lorelai's direction. The smile on Lorelai's face was just as big as the grin on Luke's.

Watching Lorelai and Luke grow up was a pleasure, watching them grow into wonderful, successful adults was a treat, but watching them grow together as husband and wife would be her greatest joy.

_The End_


End file.
